Mémoires d'un homme mort
by Linc0ln
Summary: De sombre souvenirs refont surface dans la mémoire de jake.accompagner de neytiry,il va effectuer un voyage au coeur même de son ancienne vie,pour avoir l'âme en paix.Un avatar plus mature,plus violent,plus noire.noter M.review svp.également en anglais.


**Note de l'auteur :** sa fait pratiquement un an que je lis des fic sur ce site , mais ce n'est que maintenant que je me décide à écrire....

Quand je suis aller voire avatar , j'ai été un poil déçus...

Oui , le film est génial , cela ne fait aucun doute (non , pas les tomate !). Mais , à mon goût , beaucoup trop « grand public » . il n'est pas assez mature , violent , ou profond psychologiquement. Bref , je m'attendais à un truc plus adulte en somme. Pour moi, c'étais un très bon remix de pocahontas version schtroumpf ...

je dirais que quand on a le speech de miles au début ; on s'attend à un truc un peux angoissant , voire gore.

avec cette fic , j'ai tenter de montrer un avatar plus dure, développer le personnage de jake , qui ma sembler assez fade parfois.

Je sais comment elle se terminera , comment elle va se dérouler. , elle ira peux être jusqu'au 10 -12 chap avec un peux de chance.

Ce chap est une sorte d'intro , les autre chap seront plus long (enfin, pas des km non plus...)

Autre chose : cette fic est également publiée en anglais ,traduis par mes soins !donc , les version anglaise auront un peux de retard sur les fr.

j'attends avec impatience vos review ! Comme vous le constaterez , mon orthographe est loin d'être bonne , mais bon, je compte sur vous et vos avis pour m'améliorer !

**Credits :** « Mémoire d'un homme mort » appartient à lincoln (moi , pas le président...) d'après le film de james cameron , « avatar ».

**Disclaimers :** rien ne m'appartient , a par mes oc et ma fic.

* * *

Chapitre 1- Les mémoires d'un homme mort

3 mois ont passé depuis le temps du grand chagrin.

Et petit à petit, la vie commença a refleurir.

Contrairement a ce que la plupart avaient pensé, trudy avait survécu, elle même en étais surprise. Elle s'était remise du crash , lentement mais surement. Elle avait réussi a récupérer un samson qu'elle avait grandement « customiser ». Maintenant, elle accompagnait les ikran et leur cavalier. Ces dernier n'étaient pas insensible a ses charmes.

Norm avait réussi a sauver son avatar et suivait le chemin de jake. Ninat le regardait avec beaucoup d'affection ...

Max et les autres humain qui étaient rester sur Pendora , sois environ 80 individus, travaillaient a la création de la première ville humaine . Ils recyclaient la base militaire , profitant de sa sécurité et de son attirail technologique avancer. Il était amusant de constater un style architectural « tribal » calquer sur celui des locaux.

Les na'vi travaillaient eux aussi a la reconstruction de leur fouailler. Cette volonté commune de construction avait liée ces deux peuples. Les na'vi haïssaient toujours le peuple du ciel, mais ils ne considéraient plus les humains de Pandora comme tel. Eux aussi d'ailleurs; Ils savaient que si tôt rentrée sur terre , ils ne leur resteraient plus longtemps a vivre.

Les plais étais encore fraiche , mais elle se refermais lentement .

Jake, quand à lui, en temps que compagnon de la future tsa'hik et actuel toruk maktao, s'était vu destiner au titre d'olo'eyktan.

Jake ,d'abord réticent, déclara qu'il devait d'abords en avoir les compétence pour accepter un tel honneur. Sa sagesse n'avait fais qu'affirmer le choix du peuple . Ils attendraient patiemment qu'il en sois ainsi.

Jake avais tout de même quelque problème avec des membre influant du peuple , qui le considéraient comme un traitre de la pire espèce ; et ce a juste titre , pensait jake (Même si en réalité , ils désiraient juste accéder au pouvoir , furieux qu'il avait autant de succès auprès du peuple).

Cette tension était parfois difficile a supporter . Pour y échapper, jake se perchait en haut de la plus haute branche du plus haut arbre qu'il pouvait trouver, et admirait le paysage.

En cette fin de journée ,ces pensée était des plus sombres.

Comme un déclic , cette guerre avait réveiller des zone ténébreuse de sa mémoire.

Tandis qu'il broyais du noire, Neytiri l'aperçut et le rejoignis.

« je te cherchais partout !Que faisais tu ? »

« oh, rien d'important . je regardais juste le soleil se coucher » dit il , en tentant, tan bien que mal, de cacher sa tristesse. Et il n'étais pas doué pour sa.

« jake , ne me ment pas ,_Qu'est_-_ce_ qui te tourmente ? » demanda elle, soucieuse.

après un long moment , jake inspira profondément et marmonna sombrement :

« juste les souvenirs d'un homme mort il y a bien longtemps. »

Neytiri insista du regard

« Et elle aurait du rester enterré avec lui. » Finit il par murmuré

Neytiri prit la main de jake, et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« je t'ai appris beaucoup sur notre peuple , sur moi , ma vie…

mais je ne t'ai jamais rien demander. Je ne sais de toi, que ce que nous avons vécu.

Je réalise maintenant que tu avais une vie auparavant, et je prends conscience que, même si tu a décider d'oublier cette vie, tes démons eux ne t'oublie pas... parle moi , cela t'exorcisera.. »

Jake regarda Neytiri , étonné , puis un triste sourire s'afficha sur son visage .

« je... , enfin , je ne pense pas que tu dois savoir cela...je n'ai rien a te cacher, mais tu est plaine de vie , de sagesse , d'amour... je ne veux pas que tu soufre comme j'ai souffert, que tu vois ce que j'ai vu , que tu fasse ce que j'ai fais. Crois moi. »

Neytiri persista

« Nous somme unies a jamais, t'en rappelle tu ?Notre lien est profond, Je ressens ta tristesse plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer ... »

Jake ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprise , ne sachant quoi répondre .

Neytiri pris en main l'extrémité de sa tresse et la tendis vers jake.

« Tsa'helu et nos souvenirs ne feront qu'un. »dit elle simplement

Jake ne répondis rien , il était a court d'argument.

« laisse moi t'aider ! » commença elle a gronder.

«Neytiri , j'ai fais des chose abominable dans ma vie antérieur . Je sais que c'est stupide , mais j'ai peur que tu me rejette, comme tu la déjà fais. »

« Jake , » commença elle doucement « c'est un temps révolue , sur un lieu lointain , quoique tu ais fais, qui que tu ais été, c'est le jake d'aujourd'hui que j'aime. Et je te l'ai déjà dis , j'avais peur. La peur fais faire des choses que l'on regrette amèrement. »

Jake demeura pensif , il hésita, puis prit sa tresse ,

« alors commençons par le commencement. »

et le monde bascula.


End file.
